wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Magnesy serc/19
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XIX | poprzedni=Rozdział XVIII | następny=Rozdział XX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XIX Dunajec Czarny huczał rozgłośnie, zbyrcząc po kamieniach płycin. Wywijał się z głębin leśnych kapryśny i rozpryskany. Ciskał na większe głazy białą pianę gniewu, że mu tamują pęd. Nabierał w siebie wód z bocznych strumieni i mężniał nie tracąc swej lekkiej i skocznej ruchliwości. Wody goniły się w mokrym poszumie, chrzęszcząc na żwirowych obrzeżach. Cienkimi źródełkami wżerały się łakomie w gruboziarnisty piasek jaśniejący szeroką orbitą poza kamienną ramą, która ograniczała rozigrane bałwany, zaborcze i głośne. Wał wody unoszony żywiołem pędu niósł się tanecznie przez zieloną dolinę rozesłaną płasko u stóp czarnego boru smreków. Z tej wesołej zieleni rzeka wpadała z łoskotem w ciemnie, pod cypel skalny, wzniesiony wiszarem nad samą wodą i najeżony gęstym zarostem kosodrzewiny, jeżyn i dzikich malin. Jagody nalane czerwonym winem sypały się tu zewsząd, ściągając ku sobie roje ptactwa wrzaskliwego. Spoza chaszczów wyłoniła się postać Kasi biało ubranej. Stojąc na wiszarze patrzyła w dół na burzę rozpętanych wód. Napotykały one uparte przeszkody płytkiego dna. Tworzyły się wiry, wypryski pian, kręte jak zwijające się węże prądy rzeczne, hulaszcze zamachy wychlustów. Nagły zawrót popod wiszarem upokarzał od razu szalejącą falę. Przyczajała się skupiona w sobie i kornie, miękkim zgrabnym pierścieniem owijała cypel. Zatamowana z jednej strony prostopadłą skałą rozlewała się szerzej na łąkę gwałtownym rzutem niby odrzucona grzywa z czoła. I dalej parła naprzód pod naporem nadbiegających wód, czyniąc taką samą wrzawę, zamęt i zgiełk w innych już komyszach. Kasia lubiła przedzierać się tu brzegiem urwiska, rwać soczyste dojrzałe maliny lub siadywać na cyplu skalnym, słuchając Dunajca. W Sławohorze odpoczywała duchowo. Zapadła w górach sadyba ludzka, podobna do gniazda sokolego napawała ją spokojem tak upragnionym. Zaprzyjaźniwszy się ze Strzełeckimi, Kasia bywała tu często i zawsze czuła się najlepiej. Po pierwszym niewypowiedzianie bolesnym oszołomieniu, spowodowanym wieścią żałobną, spadło na nią mnóstwo kłopotów i ciężarów. Krystyn Zahojski z Karolem Kmietowiczem jeździli do Paryża po zwłoki Zebrzydowskiego i uregulowali ostatni dług honorowy Edwarda, na wyraźne żądanie Kasi. Pragnęła ona oczyścić opinię męża w środowisku jego triumfów. Ale spłacenie olbrzymiej sumy baronowi, prócz innych długów, których jeszcze okazało się bardzo dużo — szarpnęło Kromiłów poważnie. Poszła na to połowa majątku i cały ogromny las. Kromiłów został okrojony bez litości, ale honor Zebrzydowskiego ocalono. Pani Beata Zebrzydowska, w swoim mieszkaniu w Krakowie o wiele mniej zmartwiła się samobójstwem syna, niż niepewnością własnej sytuacji. Ale dowiedziawszy się, że będzie pobierała nadal nieuszczuploną rentę z Kromiłowa, uspokoiła się od razu. Hrabia August mówił: — Herkulesowa baba! Z Kartaginy pochlebskiej przeszła na pobojowisko kromiłowskie bez drgnienia kabzy i powiek. Kasia zaprowadziła w Kromiłowie konieczne i duże oszczędności. Żyła cicho, oddana smutnym rozmyślaniom i gospodarstwu. Po ukończeniu budowy gmachu we Lwowie, robiła nowe plany, tworzyła projekty architektoniczne, wykonując je z coraz większym powodzeniem. Była czynna. Energię życia wyładowywała w ciągłej pracy i żywotnej ruchliwości umysłu. Tomek uczył się doskonale i był jej wielką pociechą. Opinia artysty o pierwocinach rzeźb chłopca bardzo pochlebna i zachęcająca podnieciła Kasię do tym gorliwszego zajęcia się malcem. Ale z Mohyńskimi i bratem swoim miewała przykre spory o Tomka jak i o to, że nie słuchając ich namów nie chciała udzielać się w świecie, nie myśląc o powtórnym małżeństwie. Szczególnie Krystyn Zahojski był dotknięty jej uporem. On i Mohyńscy chcieli, aby Kasia wyszła za człowieka, który od dawna kochał ją i pragnął ją zdobyć. Młody hrabia starający się o jej rękę czuwał i otaczał ją nieustannie. Gdy minął czas obowiązujący na żałobę, Kasia była zaatakowana przez swoją rodzinę oraz rodzinę hrabiego, który oświadczył jej swoje zamiary. Odmówiła stanowczo i jak jej się zdawało odparowała raz na zawsze wszelkie tego rodzaju zamysły. Działo się to w początkach drugiej zimy po zgonie Wara. Kasia oblegana przez hrabiego i napastowana przez innych kandydatów do jej ręki udała się do Sławohory i tam dopiero odetchnęła lżej. Razem ze Strzeleckimi polowali zawzięcie, jeździli na nartach odbywając niekiedy dalekie wycieczki. W Sławohorze Strzełecki urządził tory do saneczkowania, więc i ten sport uprawiano z zamiłowaniem podczas tej zimy niebywale mroźnej i śnieżnej. Wszystko to przypominało Kasi St. Morice i Mürren w Szwajcarii, gdzie z Warem przebywała przez kilka miesięcy w pierwszym roku po ślubie. Teraz był czerwiec. Drugie lato po zgonie Wara. I oto teraz znowu Krystyn przyjechał po nią do Sławohory w celu skłonienia jej do małżeństwa. Kasia po pierwszej rozmowie z bratem uciekła do swoich przyjaciół jak nazywała Dunajec i skalne wiszary ponad nim. Tu była sama tylko ze swoimi myślami. Cieszyła się, że jej tu nikt nie znajdzie. Wędrując po dzikich zboczach wśród sterczących skalnych odciosów, na stokach obrosłych kosodrzewiną, w puchach traw młodziutkich, natrafiła na prześliczne gencjany. Szafirowe kielichy kwiatów usiały gęsto podnóże wyniosłego wiszaru. Kasia rwała je całą garścią schodząc w dół. Zatrzymała się na małym wzniesieniu, skąd widok był rozległy i piękny. Zielona łąka jak jeden olbrzymi płat liścia nenufaru podścielała się kornie pod masywy lasów, przecięta szaro-błękitną taśmą rzeki. W jednym miejscu rosła tam kępa drzew osłaniająca mostek rzucony nad wodą. Z daleka błyszczały w słońcu, jak złote, dachy góralskiej wioski. Kasia wydała okrzyk zdumienia. Widok ten przypominał jej Zagórzany, z łączki nad rzeczką, gdzie była raz jeden w ów pamiętny dzień dla niej. Szczególny urok tego dnia wraził się jej głęboko w pamięć. Każdy szczegół z zagrody i domu Andrzeja, wszystkie zamienione z nim słowa, przyjaźń zawarta z Dadą Strzelecką i ten oberek szalony na trawie i wrażenie Andrzeja po jej figlarnym słówku, rzuconym w tańcu... i potem wieczór i niepojęty, trwożny niepokój, który na nią spadł nagle o północy przeczuciem gromu — wszystko to wyryte było w duszy Kasi niezatartym wspomnieniem. A jeszcze bardziej uwypukliło się ono wówczas, gdy stwierdziła, że ów dzień nowy i przemiły dla niej, był ostatnim dniem Wara na ziemi. O dwunastej w nocy, wtedy gdy na nią spadł ten niesamowity lęk duszy i jakby kirem omroczył jej pogodę, War odebrał sobie życie. Świadomość ta na długo stała się dla niej niesłusznym lecz gorzkim wyrzutem. W pierwszych miesiącach po jego zgonie Kasia widziała go ciągle pośród graczy klubowych wytwornego jak zwykle, bez troski, ze swobodną brawurą rzucającego w hazard ostatnie stawki. Widziała go takim jak odmalował go baron, który był na jego pogrzebie w Krakowie. Słyszała jego ostatnie słowa powtórzone przez barona i czytała zachowany u siebie arkusz papieru zawierający tylko te słowa Wara po polsku: „Panika... (przekreślone)... Kasiątko wybacz... (przekreślone)... Najwyższy czas! Idę!” Ostatnie słowa nie przekreślone napisane były trochę koślawo, widocznie w pośpiechu. Baron wyjaśnił, że był to ostatni okrzyk Wara usłyszany spoza drzwi. Kasia wyobraźnią dopełniła sobie reszty: lekko szyderczą twarz Wara, jego zacięte nerwowo usta i tę chwilę ostatnią, kiedy chciał coś napisać i nie mógł, bo palce drżały, zdolne już tylko do pociągnięcia cyngla. Ostatnie słowa powtórzone za tamtymi, padły już zapewne odruchowo na papier. Przelotem myśli chybkiej, zbiegłszy ze wspomnienia łączki w Zagórzanach na tragiczne przeżycia, Kasia oderwała oczy od widoku rozciągniętego przed nią i jęła znowu rwać gencjany. Smutne rozpamiętywania pierzchły. Ale myśl zahaczona o siedzibę Dęboszów zatrzymała się teraz na nim samym. Kasia nie widziała go od dawna. W Sławohorze parokrotnie minęli się ze sobą. Jeno korespondencja między nimi przerwana przez czas dłuższy po zgonie Edwarda, odnowiła się lecz była już nieco. odmienna niż przedtem. Wkrótce jednak stała się znowu dla Kasi konieczna. Łatwo nawiązali zwikłaną nić swojej przyjaźni. Pomimo pozornej tożsamości stosunek ich teraz zmienił się zasadniczo. Oto zanikła wśród nich dawna swoboda. Przedtem wszystko było jasne i przejrzyste, obecnie istniał jakiś cień, do którego podsuwali się niekiedy z pewnym lękiem, by nie wykazał kryjącej się w nim tajemnicy. Wynikało to stąd, że oboje posiadali zupełną świadomość swoich uczuć, lecz błądzili w tym zaczarowanym kole, głównie z powodu nadmiernej powściągliwości Kasi. Ile razy biegła myślą do Andrzeja po ukojenie duszy i zaczerpnięcie mocy w jego męskiej sile, zawsze wracała z tej myślowej wędrówki podniecona zupełnie inaczej niż mogła się spodziewać. Ale uczucie to było nad wyraz drogie, którego się nie odpycha. Rzadkie i krótkie spotkania ich z sobą zaostrzały tylko wrażenie, wzmagając spotęgowaną tęsknotę. Dużym łącznikiem ich był Tomek. Andrzej interesował się nauką chłopca, odwiedzał go, wywierając na nim wpływ bardzo dodatni. Chłopak uczył się nie we Lwowie, lecz razem z Wojtkiem Dęboszem w mieście prowincjonalnym. Był to projekt Andrzeja, przyjęty przez Kasię, ponieważ ułatwiał mu czuwanie nad chłopcem. Święta i pierwsze wakacje Tomek spędził częściowo w Kromiłowie i Sławohorze z Kasią, po czym Strzełecki odwoził go na pewien czas do Zagórzan, co dla Tomka było również wielką uciechą. Obecnie już zaczynały się wakacje i to podniecało Kasię, gdyż spodziewała się, że Andrzej odwiezie Tomka do Sławohory. Przypomniała sobie, że przed paru tygodniami żywiła także nadzieję ujrzenia Andrzeja w Sławohorze, gdzie była już od początku czerwca. Dębosz bawił wówczas na powszechnej wystawie krajowej w Poznaniu na czele dużej wycieczki gospodarzy wiejskich z Zagórzan i okolicy. Kasia łudziła się, że on w drodze powrotnej zboczy w Beskidy nad Czarny Dunajec. Ale Andrzej, będąc kierownikiem oraz instruktorem wycieczki zwiedzał Wielkopolskę i razem z nią powrócił do domu, ograniczywszy się tylko do długiego i bardzo drogiego listu. Na wspomnienie zawodu jakiego wtedy doznała ciemny rumieniec okrasił jej twarz. Czyż i teraz odwiezie Tomka jak zwykle Strzełecki? Kasia czyniła sobie wyrzuty, że pojechała wcześniej na wystawę zamiast razem z Andrzejem. Tomek miał być w Poznaniu ze szkołą, może jest tam obecnie? Zdenerwowana zeszła prędko w dolinę nad poziom rzeki. Ujrzała się otoczona wałem wód spienionych, pędzących wartko jakby w gwałtownym gorączkowym pośpiechu. Naprzód, naprzód! W przestrzeń zwartych korytarzy czarnych puszcz, w ciemne gardziele skał,w płaskie połacie łąk zielonych byle dalej i dalej. Kasia stała na samym brzegu zbałwanionej rzeki, pod świerkiem podmytym tęgo przez zjadliwą falę. Korzenie drzewa wypłukane do cna wisiały nad wodą bezradnie, i były jak skurczone palce chwytające się rozpaczliwie zajadłej wody. Oplatały je wodorosty zielone, mszyste i lepkie. W jednym miejscu blisko zwieszonej łapy korzeni sterczał duży pień zwalonego ongiś drzewa. Brunatny kadłub okryty oślizgłą i twardą jak blacha korą, połyskliwą, operloną odpryskami śliny rzecznej, tamował bieg nurtu. Woda rozkiełznana w swym pędzie napotykając przeszkodę, której nie mogła przeskoczyć, rzucała się na nią z wściekłością. Burzyła się przy kłodzie najeżoną czupryną pian i ciskała na pień syczące białe bryzgi. Rozpędzone wody opadały tu pluszcząc pod osadą kłodziszcza, jakby chytrze ułagodzone i chyłkiem, cicho okrążając złom wybiegały swobodnie na otwartą, zgiełkliwą przestrzeń, by znowu rozhukać się w zdobywczych przegonach z polotną wodą-siostrzycą. Warkot. gotującego się kipiątka rzeki, ryk pojedynczych zakosów zaborczej wody walącej w głazy na środku koryta, sprawiał wrażenie potęgi niezmożonej i nie ujętej w żadne okowy. Bystry Dunajec nie znosił oporu. Grzmiał dumny i rozhuśtany rozkoszą istnienia, w tych czarnych zagłuszach leśnych, wśród świerków olbrzymich i jedlin, wśród wieżyc skalnych, popod zamczyskami spiętrzonych nagich turni, pośród stromych kamieniołomów o czarnych głębokich żlebach, po piargach zsuniętych z wyżyn, bruzdami ostrych okrzosów aż do jego dostojnych stóp... Z miejsca swego poczęcia, z tej kolebki niebosiężnej rzeka pędziła niespożytą przemocą ku dalekiemu celowi. Niosła mu w darze siłę twórczą nie spętaną i swoją niepodległość. — To obraz Dębosza — szepnęła Kasia zapatrzona w Dunajec gorejącymi oczyma. — To obraz jego i jego współbraci. Niosą w przyszłość Polski dopływ swoich sił mocarnych, swój temperament, swój niezłomny hart i nieokiełznany pęd ku nowym widnokręgom, by żywotną swą potęgę zjednoczyć we wspólnym celu wielkiej idei narodowej. Nic i nikt nie powstrzyma żywiołu, który gnany rozmachem, wolą i instynktem dąży ku zdobyczom coraz nowych placówek. Jest zaborczy, jest szalony, ale jest żywy i prze naprzód organiczną koniecznością tworzenia nowych zastępów w nowym światobycie. — Ten nurt to on, ten pęd to on i ten żywioł i to piękno — zawołała Kasia i wyciągnęła ramiona do rzeki. Ogarnęło ją nagle bezmierne pragnienie jakiegoś pędu, szału, jakiejś radości i krzyku. Poczuła swobodę swego istnienia, wolność dla własnych czynów. Zdało się jej, że ogarnęły ją silne ramiona, że wsparta na męskiej piersi pełnej mocy i hartu zwierza wszystko o sobie i razem bieży w ten nurt Dunajca rozhulany, groźny a taki nęcący. Dunajec ich porywa razem ku nowym szlakom. Kasia sprężyła ramiona, jak gdyby objąć chciała całą rzekę wrzącą i namiętną w swój uścisk równie gorący jak rozigrane fale. Nagle ktoś stanął tuż za nią. Drgnęła i odwróciła się gwałtownie. Przed nią stał Krystyn Zahojski. Patrzył na nią z uśmiechem trochę łobuzerskim. W oczach piwnych młodego światowca paliły się żartobliwe iskry. — Coś taka podniecona, Kasiu? Słowa te i obecność brata niespodziewana i w takiej chwili były dla niej bryłą lodu. Ochłódła i zgasła od razu jak zdmuchnięta brutalnie pochodnia. — Szukałem ciebie wszędzie — rzekł Krystyn, dostrzegłszy wrażenie swego pojawienia się. — Dopiero pani Dada naprowadziła mnie na ślad, zdradzając twoją kryjówkę. Ale z trudem dobrnąłem po tych tu wertepach. Wikliny, tarniny... kamienie, ruczaje i ta rozbujała górska rzeka, która zdaje się las z korzeniami wyrywać, by go za sobą taszczyć. Trzeba być taką jak ty dziką kozicą, aby brodzić swobodnie po tych tarapatach. No, Kasiu nie wiedziałem, że ciebie tak speszę. Nie masz tu chyba schadzki? — Owszem, z Dunajcem! — odrzekła błysnąwszy wesoło oczami. Ochłonęła już zupełnie i była rada bratu. — Czy może z jakim symbolem Dunajca — rzekł Krystyn powoli, wyjmując pieczołowicie kolec z palca. — Może! — odrzekła swawolnie ubawiona trafnością uwagi. — Co, pokaleczyłeś sobie ręce, niezdaro? Poczekaj, wyratuję cię! — Ano, widzisz? Tu jakieś bestialskie paździerze tamują człowiekowi przejście. Kasia pochyliła się nad ręką brata a on patrzył na jej czoło jeszcze zarumienione przebytym wzburzeniem i na jej kasztanowato złote włosy, połyskliwe, z odcieniem starej miedzi, faliste. — Aj, Kasiu, Kasiu!... — Co, boli? — Eh tam!... Jak ty marnujesz siebie, kobieto! Zamiast sobie i komuś dać szczęście i rozkosz do czego jesteś jakby stworzona, ty tymczasem... — Zaczyna się piła, widzę. — Moja droga, jestem twoim jedynym bratem i chcę twego szczęścia, twego dobra... a ty nie rozumiesz samej siebie. — Och, aż nadto rozumiem i znam i dlatego proszę cię, Krzysiu, daj mi spokój! — A ten twój wybuch przed chwilą?... ta jakaś jakby ekstaza czy... szał? — To był zachwyt nad Dunajcem — uśmiechnęła się. — Niech będzie i tak ale ja to inaczej tłumaczę. Nie chcę ci wyjaśniać, bo zresztą... sama wiesz! I pomyśleć, że twój upór dziecinny opóźnia ci tylko dnie szczęścia. — Dziękuję ci za dnie! Ja chcę już teraz długotrwałego i prawdziwego szczęścia — wybuchnęła. — O, to to rozumiem! Ucałował siostrę, objął ją i okręcił dokoła siebie. Kasia śmiała się. — Jeżeli nie będziesz nudził, to chodź ze mną pokażę ci wiszar nad Dunajcem. Moje ulubione miejsce w Sławohorze. — Gdzie pewno rysujesz plany architektoniczne i freski na fasady gmachów — zażartował. — Nie, tam nie rysuję — odrzekła trochę kapryśnie. — Szczególne! Ty tu ukrywasz się przed światem i ludźmi a szczęście i to te prawdziwe, długotrwałe szczęście, czeka na ciebie w postaci hrabiego... — Krzysiuchna, daj mi spokój! prosiłam... — Ależ zlituj się dziecko, ja już teraz nie ustąpię! Muszę zawieźć hrabiemu konkretną odpowiedź. — Bardzo łatwa i bardzo konkretna — nie — i basta! jak mówi wuj Gucio. — Takiej nie powiozę. — Innej nie otrzymasz! — Kasiu, pomyśl sama, co ty najlepszego robisz?... Przecie i wuj August i ciocia Oktawia także są zdania, że to dla ciebie partia bardzo odpowiednia i bardzo trafna. Hrabia młody, przystojny, dżentelmen, który interesował się tobą od czasu, gdyś jeszcze była mężatką... który cierpiał nad twoją... biedą... i chciał cię ratować! Kocha ciebie już od czterech lat bardzo poważnie. — Pozwalam mu nawet kochać mnie lekkomyślnie. Patrz, jaki tu wodospad... — Poczekaj Kasiu, ty teraz nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z przyszłości. Ale przyjdzie chwila, że otrząśniesz się ostatecznie z tych ciężkich przeżyć, które ciebie zdeprawowały. Tak, przyznaję, były nadzwyczaj bolesne, ale to już za parę miesięcy będzie dwa lata, a powiedzmy trzy, od czasu jak żyjesz samotnie i w takim ciągłym przygnębieniu. Więc przyjdzie chwila, że kobiecość twoja odezwie się i wtedy powodowana jakimś nowym szałem... — Aby nie to!... aby już nie szałem! — zawołała rzucając mu w twarz pękiem gencjan. — No, więc przypuśćmy tak czy inaczej, ale wyjdziesz i może nieodpowiednio... Podczas, gdy tu wszystko za hrabią przemawia. Nie można lekceważyć takiej partii i takiego człowieka jak ty to robisz. Wszyscy ci to samo wmawiają a ty nic! Rodzice chcą ciebie przecie wydać za jakiegoś cudzoziemca, a znowu Mohyński... Kasia oburzyła się. — Wszelkie swaty ubliżają mi i obrażają. Chciej to sobie zapamiętać, Krzysiu. Nie należę do tego rodzaju i typu wdów, które się swata, które to lubią i same się o to przymawiają. — Ależ ty Kasiu za młoda jesteś jeszcze o wiele na to, aby cię swatano. — Ja ciebie nie swatam. Pragnę tylko twego szczęścia tak samo, jak rodzice i wujostwo. Kobieta dwudziestoośmioletnia twego typu i temperamentu nie może się skazać na pracę i tylko pracę oraz zaprzątanie sobie głowy i zakuwanie życia jakimiś Tomkami! — Jeśli wyjdę za mąż to tylko wtedy, gdy sama pokocham, bez niczyjej interwencji. Nikt mi nie zdoła wmówić kogoś na męża — powtarzam to dla mnie wstrętne! Gdyby hrabia wiedział, że posiada moje uczucia miałby już i mnie jednocześnie. Bardzo go szanuję jako człowieka i uznaję jako partię, jeśli tego chcesz, ale nic ponadto i proszę ciebie ostrzeż go by się lepiej nie narażał. Zanadto go poważam by robić z niego fircyka. Mnie zaś nie zależy na asystach i staraniach się o mnie ludzi, którzy są mi obojętni. Rzekłszy to stanęła na wiszarze i zamachnąwszy ramieniem zawołała do brata: — Patrz Krzyśku co za widok!... czy nie lepiej podziwiać Dunajec niż prawić mi różne androny — przepraszam — pocałowała brata — i kłócić się w dodatku. Patrz, jak się woda mieni i lśni, jak łuska pstrąga, którego w sobie hoduje. A teraz patrz, tam jest zielona... a tam zupełnie lazurowa. Patrz, jakie wiry przy tamtym głazie. Oblepił go mech wodny, i wygląda jak broda wodnika wysadzona nad powierzchnię... Patrz, a te dwa mniejsze głazy — to łapy. — Powiedz mi Kasiu co ty... — Znowu? — Nie, tylko dlaczego, gdy ciebie ujrzałem, byłaś taka podniecona nad tym Dunajcem? — Kocham się w nim! — zawołała swawolnie i prędko zsunęła się z wiszaru. Zanim się Krystyn obejrzał, już biała suknia Kasi błyszczała w słońcu przy samej wodzie. Krystyn zeszedł za nią rozweselony, z gencjanami w rękach. — Wodzisz mnie po manowcach i jakoś unikasz niektórych pytań. — Daj mi te kwiaty! Krystyn oddał jej szafirowy pęk. Kasia złączyła z nim swoje gencjany i nagle wbiegła po głazach siepanych falą dość daleko w rzekę. — Co ty robisz? — krzyknął Zahojski przestraszony. A Kasia rozłożyła szeroko ramiona i utrzymując równowagę na śliskim ogromnym kamieniu pośród huczącego nurtu, zapatrzona w jego chybkość, rzucała gencjany w wodę z obu rąk, uśmiechnięta, promienna, jaśniejąca słonecznie w swej bieli z szafirowymi pękami kwiatów, które spadały z jej szczodrych dłoni jak wianki ofiarne. Dunajec przyjmował ten dar kwiecisty miękkim uchwytem fal i niósł gencjany szumnym pędem w migotliwą odległość. Krystyn patrzył z zapartym oddechem. Widział, że usta Kasi coś szepcą, lecz nie odgadywał słów.